Pass Me By
by YoungandNaiveStill
Summary: There are so many things he's wanted to say to her over the years. He knows she has felt the connection between them, the love they've shared. But the timing has never been right for them. It can never be the right person at the wrong time or the wrong person at the right time. He has always felt that he has been both wrongs and that he will never make it right. One shot.


_A/N: Hi again! This is a one shot, stand alone little thing I dreamt up, inspired by the song Pass Me By. I know Riker wrote the song, but I'm taking liberties, it's fiction. There may be a little foreshadowing in this for my next story, but you'll have to wait and see what it is, going to try to post the first chapter of that story before next weekend. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, __not the show, not the characters, not the songs. I am not affiliated with nor have I ever met anyone depicted in this fictional story. Song credits to R5._

_Rating: T for language and content_

* * *

_Pass me by_

He's never seen her look so beautiful.

That's saying a lot because they have spent a lot of time together over the years, and he has seen her walk dozens of red carpets and be dolled up for what seems like hundreds of photoshoots. But to be fair, it's never only been that kind of glamorous beautiful that he's always loved about her.

There's something about her tonight; she just looks radiant. Maybe it's the way her eyes brighten up as she greets every person who walks through the door; maybe it's the way her smile lights up the entire place. He doesn't know. He just knows that he's drawn to her, and he can't look away.

She's wearing a canary yellow dress. He wonders if it is coincidence that she's put on his favorite color. On anyone else it would look plain, but on her it looks resplendent. She's never looked plain to him. He thinks that it would be impossible for her. The dress is simple, with tiny floral patterns embroidered into the fabric, but he has already memorized it several times over just from looking at her across the room.

He nurses his drink; he has been for a while. She hasn't seen him yet, and he's not sure he's ready for her to find him. He knows no one else in this place. He was expecting to see at least a few others that he could cling to, to make things less awkward for himself, but no luck yet. He polishes off the last sip and then sets his glass on the bar. He's not ready for another just yet.

And it's almost as if she can read his mind, as her eyes suddenly lock with his across the room, exposing him, and there's that twinkle that kills him, and before he knows it she's leapt into his arms and is holding on to him so tightly that he thinks he might die of suffocation. He can think of a lot worse ways to die than being in her arms though. He buries his nose in her thick brown waves; he is glad she has kept her hair long and wavy. He's always liked it best this way. He fists a handful of it, breathing her in. She smells a little bit different, but she feels the same and that's all that counts.

His other hand traces the tiny stitches on her dress, and his mind reconciles the visual pattern with the tactile sense and stores it away for him to think of later. He will always want to remember this sensation of her. It may be the last.

"ROSS! I'm so glad you're here!" She finally speaks and it floods his heart with warmth. She's glad to see him. She has no idea what that means to him.

"Where else would I be?" he asks, always playing the coy, cool card.

She stares up at him, as she has always done, being a good foot shorter than him, in wonderment. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

There are hints of tears in her eyes, and it makes him want to cry as well. "I'm so happy you're here, Ross. I can't believe it!"

He can't either. But he's not lying. He wouldn't miss this, even though it is starting to physically pain him.

"We have so much to talk about, we have to catch up, I want to hear about you and what you're up to and the tour and everything!"

He laughs because she is the same girl she's always been, so gleeful and curious and excited. He has never known anyone quite like her. He was glad they met when they were young, so he could experience a friendship not quite like any other. Unfortunately, they did meet when they were young, so he has had to compare everyone else he's ever met to her. They haven't been able to compare.

At least he'll always have their friendship.

"Come on," she cries as she pulls him across the room, out of the safety of his hiding spot by the bar. "There's someone you need to meet!"

She's so elated, talking a mile a minute, she can't see the faces around them. She can't see the look on his face. It does not mirror hers.

"Ross, this is David. David, this is Ross!" She is practically jumping up and down and clapping her hands together, she's so excited.

He looks at the guy in front of him. He's seen pictures of course, she loves to send updates about her life to Ross, and he dissects every email. To be honest, he's never been impressed with this guy. He appears average, average build, average looks, average everything. She deserves better. The guy in question gives Ross a once over, too, and he immediately feels disdain for this man.

David extends his hand, "Nice to meet you, man."

"Likewise, thanks for having me."

"Thanks for coming. I've heard a lot about you. Didn't think you were going to make it from your crazy touring schedule. I'm just glad I finally get to meet the famous Ross Lynch."

"Well, I've always been able to make time for Laura. Glad I could join you guys."

He hears the words come out of his mouth, and they sound stilted and meaningless. He could give two shits about this guy. He hates the way he puts his arm around Laura's shoulders, as if to mark his territory and inform Ross that yes, she is his.

Many more people come up to the couple to greet them, and suddenly he is on the outside of the circle where he belongs. He exchanges pleasantries with a few of her friends he recognizes and with her family before making his way outside to the patio. He grabs another drink and just sits himself down on a chair and stares out at the star-scattered sky.

He drinks this drink quickly. If he doesn't, he'll be prone to thinking about things, and he can't afford to do that tonight. He will think of what ifs and what could have beens, and his wounded heart won't be able to take it.

"A-ha! I found you."

He looks at her and pats the space next to him on the loveseat. She sits down on her knees, wrapping her legs beneath her just like she used to do when they were kids. She peels off her heels and tosses them on the ground.

"You still haven't grown, have you?"

"Not yet, still waiting."

He smiles. "You look gorgeous as ever."

She can't hide the fact that a compliment can still make her blush. "Stop it," she whines, swatting him on the arm.

"It's true. I'm not a liar."

"I know. I missed you. It's been too long since we've seen each other."

"Yeah, but it feels the same every time I see you. We can always pick up where we've left off."

She leans her head against his shoulder. "That's just us. You know, you don't look so bad yourself."

"That shouldn't be a surprise to you. I always look good," he replies.

"And you're still so humble," she laughs, her chuckle filling the night air. "I'm glad we've never changed."

"Me too."

"Remember that trip we took to Mexico?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? Why?"

"David and I are going back to that hotel. I just remember it being so beautiful. I want to show it to him," she smiles so widely he thinks he could just die.

"You know, one thing has changed. You have to go and get married tomorrow."

The lines on her face crinkle slightly with recognition. "I know, isn't it crazy?"

"A little bit."

"Oh, stop."

"You know I'm happy for you."

"I know you are. And it means the world to me. I know you just met him tonight, but he's really a good guy. You guys are really going to like each other. And well, you don't have a choice because I love him, and he means everything to me."

He smiles softly and nods. Her words feel like little spears ripping tiny cuts into his skin like a million little papercuts. It's the worst kind of pain; it stings so much you can't ignore it.

He has spent enough time avoiding the fact that she has been with someone else for a long time now. She's in love someone else. It has been years since the thought has popped into his mind, but of course it picks this very moment to weedle its way back into his brain.

This could have been us.

This should be us.

He pushes it back down. There's no place for thoughts like that. She is no longer his to think about.

"So, are you nervous?"

"A little bit. Is that weird?" she asks, leaning into him, knowing he will be honest with her. He's one of the only people she's ever been able to count on for that.

He subtly shifts away from her. Too close. "No, completely normal. I'd be completely scared shitless if I were getting married tomorrow."

Except that he's not getting married tomorrow. It's not his time.

"Well I want to nerves to dissipate so I can just enjoy the day. Everyone says it goes by so fast. I don't want to miss out."

"You won't. Whenever it feels like it's going too quickly just take a deep breath and look around. It's your day, you should enjoy it."

"That's why I invited you. You always know what to say."

Except when it comes to his feelings about her.

"Is everything pretty much done and ready?"

"It better be!"

They both laugh, and it feels so good to be alone with her like this, just the two of them enjoying each other's company. This hasn't happened since they were teenagers. It will likely not happen again.

He lets himself pretend that this is his life, spending his days with his girl sitting next to him, enjoying the starry nights in front of a fire pit, staring out over the city where they both live.

David pokes out his head outside, "Laur, your parents are wanting to get some pictures."

He is disappointed that there's not even a jealous look on the guy's face. Maybe it's because he knows he's won, and she only has eyes for him.

She smiles sadly at him as she unfurls herself up off the chair. He doesn't want to let her go, but he knows he needs to. He talks himself into thinking that she lingers a bit too long as well, wanting to savor the moment with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be the one in the white dress," she chuckles as she runs inside to join her man.

He sits outside for a little while longer partly because it's a beautiful night, but mostly because he has to contemplate how he can put himself through the pain of finally losing her to another man.

There are so many things he's wanted to say to her over the years. He knows she has felt the connection between them, the love they've shared. But the timing has never been right for them.

It can never be the right person at the wrong time or the wrong person at the right time. He has always felt that he has been both wrongs and that he will never make it right.

He knocks softly on the door. Vanessa opens the door with a big smile.

"Here to see the bride?"

"Oh, there's a bride here?" he jokes.

"Come on in, Ross, she's actually waiting for you."

"Wow." His breath is literally taken away. He fully understands the meaning and context of that saying now. She is stunning. She always has been, but today is beyond comprehension.

She wears the most delicate of lace gowns, her hair swept back, with a few strands framing her soft face. He hates that he is a guy and that he will not remember the smallest of details about her because he wants to remember this perfectly.

Right now he can't even remember words. He can't even speak.

"Hi."

"You're stunning," his voice cracks and he sees tears pop into her eyes. Vanessa clutches at her chest as he says this and they are all about to start crying.

"I'm gonna go before I start sobbing."

He hasn't taken his eyes off her and they just stand across from each other wordlessly. There is an unbearable pit in his stomach and suddenly he has to sit down.

"Are you okay?" she asks with concern. She joins him on the couch, taking his hand into her own. She shouldn't worry about him. She's getting married in a few short minutes, but she's still a good person, and he's not for what he's about to say.

"I love you."

"What?" That was not what she was expecting.

"I love you, I always have, you know that."

"Ross." She stands up.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you doing this?" She turns away from him. She sounds sad and angry and hurt and he can't. He gets up to go.

"I just had to…I just wanted you to know. That's all."

She whips around and demands that he look at her in the eyes. "Why now?"

"Because I know I'll never get the chance to do it again. I should have told you when we were younger. I should have done a lot of things. And if I had a chance to do it over again, I wouldn't have let all this time pass. I wouldn't have let you pass me by. But this is not me trying to ruin your wedding. I'm not trying to stop you. I just had to get it off my chest."

"So you pick my wedding day?" she snickers. She isn't mad anymore, but she's confused.

"You know my timing has always sucked."

She nods. She knows their past.

"You're too late," she states apologetically. "I love him."

"I know. And I'm happy for you. With my whole heart I am. I've always wanted for you to be happy and to have a good life. I want that so much more than anything for myself."

And now the tears are rolling down her cheek because now she's thinking of the things that could have been, if things had been different.

"He's so lucky, Laura. I want you to always remember how lucky he is to have you."

And now he's crying, the tears are streaking across his face, and he's wiping them away while trying to laugh it off.

"I gotta go. I'm a mess. Congratulations."

He hurries out the door before her mother or Vanessa can stop him, and he runs out to the backyard of this home where they are getting married. He slips into his seat next to an old friend and collects himself. He's always been a pretty decent actor. Today will be his best performance ever.

As the music plays and they all stand, he sees only her as she walks out slowly on the arm of her father. Her veil is shrouding her eyes, but he sees her look at him for a split second and he aches, but he watches intently. He can't look away. A melody comes into his head, and he can't shake it. All he can hear is that song as she walks away from him, down the aisle towards another man. And all he can think about is how fucking messed up he feels about it.

* * *

His eyes shoot open. What the fuck was that? He feels clammy and unwell and like he's about to puke. He is breathing heavily, and he's in his bunk with Ryland snoring below him, and he's freaked out from the nightmare he's just had.

He stumbles out of their room and sees the rest of his family already sitting and eating breakfast.

"Oh thank god." He could kiss every one of them.

"What happened to you? You run a marathon?" Rocky asks with a questioning look.

"I had a really weird dream," he says rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry, you're back to reality," Riker states as he shoves a dirty dish into his hands. "Your turn to do the dishes, bud."

"Yeah, fine. But, I just thought of an idea for a song. I'm not even sure where it came from, but I dreamt it, and it's perfect."

"What's it about?" Rocky asks.

"Seizing the moment and telling a person how you feel about them before it's too late."

Rydel's brow furrows, "Like not letting anyone pass you by?"

"Pass me by. I like that," Ross chimes.

He shoves the dish back into his older brother's hands. "Sorry, man, but I gotta go do something, talk to someone." He grabs his keys and darts towards the door.

"Wait, what? Where do you think you're going?"

"Can't let her pass me by…" he yells cryptically, but he's out the door leaving his siblings dumbfounded.

"That kid is so weird," Rocky shakes his head.

"Yeah, but damn if he doesn't have good ideas for songs," Riker adds as he gets an idea of his own.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, keep an eye out for my next story, Times like These, coming soon!


End file.
